


The Emoticon

by PurpleProsaist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silly, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist
Summary: "He was just talking about DIRT! dirt. literally literal dirt!"Pippin texts Frodo. Frodo wishes Pippin didn't have a phone.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Emoticon

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for something short that has no real substance and tries too hard to be silly, you've come to the right place. <3

Frodo turned off the screen and set his phone on the desk. It vibrated immediately, creeping sideways and rattling across the surface. He moved it to a spot further from the edge but did not check it. 

He had just very firmly yet politely informed Pippin that no, he had not snuck off to be "~alone~" with Sam during that party, and that he had no clue where his cousins might have gotten such an idea. There was nothing more to say about that, and it was time to reset his focus to the task at hand. But the phone went off again, then once more, and with a sigh, Frodo took it and looked at the screen. 

"Frodo," read the first text; the second simply said, "bro," and the third, as expected, was "brodo". It was a stale joke by now, only ever told to make Frodo's eyes roll.

Another message popped up then: "we couldn't find either of you & youd been lookng at him like 💙o💙". 

Then another: "That's me & merry's brand new official Frodo looking at Sam emoticon lol". 

Frodo turned off the screen and set his phone on the floor. 

Several minutes later, it began buzzing again, muffled now by the carpet. Frodo left it for the moment, but failed to keep from smiling to himself. 

••••••

"He was just talking about DIRT! dirt. literally literal dirt!" 

"Merry says I should apologise boooo. but youre not mad right?" 

"i wasn't trying to be pushy, i rlly just wanted to show you the face i came up with." 

"Come on, yu gotta admit the resemblance is uncanny" 

"I am an artiste" 

"Frodo? Where r u?"

"ilu Frodo, I'm sorry, please don't hate me :'(((" 

"💙o💙 < I could never hate you Pippin! You are my favourite cousin."


End file.
